The invention relates to a device for recording information in a track of a record carder of a rewritable type, which device comprises recording means for recording pieces of information in the form of information patterns in the servo-track of the record carrier in accordance with first recording instructions, according to which first recording instructions information patterns representing a piece of information are allowed to be rewritten with information patterns for a new piece of information.
Such a device is known, for example, from EP-A 0 275 972. With prior-art device it is possible to record pieces of information in the form of, for example, pieces of music (tracks). With prior-an device it is possible to rewrite previously recorded tracks with new tracks. The new track to be recorded will generally not be as long as the track that is rewritten. In the case where the newly recorded track is shorter than the track that is rewritten, the end of the newly recorded track will not link up with the beginning of the next track. Between the end of the newly recorded track and the beginning of the next track there will still be a pan of the originally recorded track.
The servo-track portions which contain these remainders are indicated in a table of contents present on the record carrier. When the record carrier is played back, the servo-track portions containing remainders are localized and skipped on the basis of the table of contents, so that these remainders do not become audible when played back.